Speed of Rainbow
by Musiclover435
Summary: This story was adopted from Daichi Eiji. Sonic, who isn't enjoying his stay at his home with his brother, sister, and mother, feels lost but when a new girl comes into his school. Can things get turned around for him? Or will he continue feel lonely and depressed?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been adopted from Daichi Eiji. I hope I can make it awesome.**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Darkness. That's all my dreams ever consisted of. They have been that way for as long as I can remember. But recently there has been a rare occurrence when a rainbow beam comes through my dreams and says comforting words. It's as if I have a secret angel guiding me to the right path.

Suddenly, I woke up with my brother Manic in front of me. He splashed a bucket of water on my face completely drowning my bed with water. "Wake up, doofus. Mother wants you to do some chores." Manic told me.

"Sigh, Manic, you know that I hate water. So, could you maybe not do it again?" I asked while I was getting up and getting some new clothes to start the day.

"Pfft. Like I care what you like or not, hurry up loser. Now here is the list that mom has given you." Manic said as he shoved the list in my face.

After he left my room, I started to put some new clothes on. You see, I always have to wake up before dawn and do some chores and then go to school. School, huh? I hope something new happens at Emerald High.

I grabbed a pair of cyan jeans and wore a white sweatshirt with some dark blue going through the ribs and shoulders and arms.

Before I started my chores, I got ready for school first. I opened my yellow hand pack to see if I have everything I need. Perfect, I had four binders, two folders, and three notebooks of different kinds. I then checked the watch my little brother made for me: 3:00am. Sigh, let's see what my 'mother' wants me to do this time, I looked at the list of chores that she had given me.

 _Clean the bathrooms_

 _Organize the living room neatly_

 _Clean the Kitchen_

 _Wake your brother and sister before you head out_

Well, at least, it isn't that much on the weekends while they go out to parties and have fun while I stay at home and do all the work. Oh, well. On the bright side, I get stronger from doing these chores. I have a six pack, but it's not that I brag about or anything but I was born with super speed and it made me the fastest human alive and I think that makes my mom think I'm some sort of freak.

 _A few hours later_

After I finished my chores, I went towards my mom, Aleena's room. And I told her that I did all my chores and I'm ready for school. I left a note saying I have completed the chores and left to my room to get my skateboard.

As I grabbed my skateboard and headed out of the house, the sky seemed to gather some dark clouds and some thunder along with some rain, when suddenly it stopped. Strange.

Once I reached the school, I went to the track. Since I was normally the first student to arrive I decided to run a few laps. Probably 100 or so? When I finished, I started to gather my breath when I noticed a figure in my eye of range as I made my way towards the locker room. 'Must be the coach.' I thought.

 _Later in class_

School has officially started and all the students and teachers have arrived. I went Calculus first thing because I like to avoid that pink nightmare who always stalks me, anyway the reason I like to come early is to think in my seat. Then slowly one by one, my classmates arrived when the teacher arrived class started.

Surprisingly, this was my favorite class out of every other one. Most students say it's the hardest class next to geometry. Of course, most of the majority of the class are freshmen so they were talking more than studying as they were supposed. Meanwhile, most of the juniors and myself were studying seriously.

Once I got my work don't, my teacher said the most surprising thing ever. "Class, today we have an unexpected new, everyone please get up and say hello." She told us.

We got up and waved for the new student. "Hello," and then we all sat back down in our seats.

 **(? POV)**

I entered the classroom and I looked around at all the students and I spotted the one I was looking for. He was working on his assignments while the majority of the class was either talking or fooling around. I walked towards the teacher who was walking around to see if the students were making any mistakes on the were work.

"Excuse me? I'm your new student arriving. My name is Rainbow Dash." I said as she looked at me. "You're the new student?" She asked me as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her.

"Class, I hate to interrupt the lesson but there is a new student joining us. Can you introduce yourself?" She asked me. I looked at the kid that I'm supposed to watch over.

"My name is Rainbow Dash." I said as the kid I'm supposed to watch over looked up from his work and started to pay attention to my speech.

"Alright, thank you for that wonderful introduction, Mrs. Dash." The teacher then looked over the seats. "For now, grab an empty, I'm going to have to reorganize the seating chart now." She went to her desk to rearrange the seating chart as I went to an empty seat that wasn't too far from him. But I was still able to keep an eye on him from a distance.

'Don't worry, kid. You will be safe once again.' I thought as I had a flashback to when I was assigned the mission.

 _Flashback (In Equestria)_

 _I was dreaming that I was flying faster than ever before when suddenly, Princess Luna appeared._

 _"_ _Rainbow Dash, you must wake up and head out Canterlot Castle immediately." And then she left my dream to return to her domain._

 _I woke up and left my home and flew to the castle. 'I wonder why the princesses only asked for my assistance. Is Twilight there as well?' I thought as I was flying towards the castle. It was dawn when I arrived and Princess Celestia was already there waiting for me at the front gate._

 _"_ _Good morning, Princess Celestia, but if I may ask, why have you summoned me at this early hour?' I asked. "Follow me, Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia said._

 _We headed towards the throne room where it was all empty, the guards must have taken the shift off."_

 _"_ _I appreciate you willingly coming, this is some urgent measurement." Princess Celestia started._

 _"_ _What has caused the disturbance, Princess?" I asked._

 _"_ _I have figured out these has been a time paradox."_

 _"_ _Huh?" I said completely confused._

 _"_ _Let me explain, there is someone from this world, who has been missing for a long time." She explained._

 _"_ _Who?" I asked curiously._

 _"_ _My son…" Princess Celestia said as some tears started to fall from her eyes._

 _"_ _What?" I asked surprised._

 **That is for the first chapter. I will try to update soon. But I am currently working on five other stories. Let me know what y'all think. See y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Wow. Lots of views. Neat. Thanks for the support, y'all. Let's continue with the story.**

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I sure am glad that Princess Celestia put some spell on me to not only understand a bunch of different languages but also with new skill that I never thought I could achieve without Twilight's help. My work was completed at the same time the kid with the blue hair finished. I wonder if he knows that I was the one who visits his dreams at night.

 ** _Flashback in Equestria_**

 _"_ _Wait, you have a SON?!" I exclaimed._

 _She nodded her head. "Come with me." She said. I followed her into a different room with a mirror showing a teen that seemed to be around my age, 16, sleeping. He had blue hair and peach skin sleeping in his pajamas. I looked at the princess confused._

 _"_ _This young man, who is asleep right now, isn't dreaming."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _True, he can sleep but he cannot dream. I need you to interfere in his world and show him how it feels to have a comforting dream."_

 _"_ _I don't mean to disrespect, Princess. But isn't that what Princess Luna is for?"_

 _"_ _You are correct. Although this not part of my little sister's domain, it's even apart from the rising moon. She did try to contact him in his sleep but for some reason she couldn't. So, we wanted to give you the job and we trust you in completing the job."_

 _'_ _Wow. The Princesses are putting this much faith in me, I won't let them down.' I thought to myself._

 _"_ _Alright. So, where do I begin?" I asked._

 _"_ _From here on, you will be soothing him and later you will go into his world after you are done. But you will enter this world once I rise the sun." She explained._

 _"_ _You mean at dawn?"_

 _Princess Celestia giggled. "Yes, Rainbow Dash."_

 _"_ _Okay, let's get started."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Yo, are you alright?" The kid with the blue hair and peach skin asked snapping me out of my thoughts. 'This must be the kid I have to look out for.' I thought to myself.

"I thought we could see if we have the same classes so we could walk together to them." He said.

"Sure. Thanks." I said as I showed him my schedule and he showed me his. Surprisingly we had all the same classes.

He looked at me as his eyes widened. "This is not bad at all. We have all the same classes, c'mon the bell rung, let's get going." He told me.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Sonic. I hope we can become friends." He said smiling.

"I would be happy to." I said.

"We better hurry to class then. Don't want to be late." Sonic said.

We both then rushed off to our next class. 'I wonder what will happen while I'm staying in this world.'

 ** _After School_**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

'Man, today was absolutely different.' I thought as I headed back home from school. But I couldn't help but let the annoyance and sadness go through my mind a little as I kept walking. I was annoyed of just coming back to the same house every day, but also sad that my life is nothing more than a sack of potato's dangling over a hungry shark.

I looked up while walking to school since no one bothers to pick me up from school, the sky was still cloudy from this morning.

"Best that I speed things up a bit." I told myself. I looked around to see if anyone was around to see my run like the wind. No one saw, but one did. I felt a little nervous about who was following me though like… I know it's not just a coincidence. As much as I hated my family, I didn't want to see them hurt.

'I hope that person won't cause any trouble.' I thought to myself while I was rushing back home. The wind started to travel to where I was going, but unfortunately, I knew the person who was on my tail and had a feeling she could see or tell who I was.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

'Whoever thought Princess Celestia had a son' I thought still very surprised by the revelation, but I didn't let that distract me from my main objective. School was finally over and everything was going according to her plan but not until I saw a figure zooming in a blink of an eye.

'What was that?! I better see what it was to know if it isn't a threat towards my mission somehow.' I thought to myself. It took almost half the day to find the person's house, and I was almost certain that it was Sonic from his blue hair that I spotted quickly before he sped off.

'There it is.'

I walked up to a two-story house that looked big enough for a normal family to be in, when I reached the door and knocked a few times until a teen with green hair opened up the door. "Yes? What do you want?" He said rather rudely almost as if he was shouting.

It took me a moment to not let his ego to get to my head. "I was wondering if you know a student by the name of Sonic?" I asked. He then looked at me as if I was stupid or something.

"Heh, I don't know why you want to meet that loser for, hang on a minute." The green haired teen said.

I waited outside for a few minutes. I could hear some yelling that was coming from upstairs that sounded as if they were arguing. It sounded as if it were that green-haired teen and Sonic that were arguing. Sonic then came downstairs and opened the door.

"Rainbow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked confused. When I looked at him, he was covered with dust and dirt. I frowned a bit. "Just wanted to know if you do any jogging after school or in the mornings?" I asked trying to bring up the conversation of the speed I saw him using. "Yeah, occasionally when I have spare time, why?"

"Well, when I was heading out of the school, I saw a figure flashing in a blue light against the wind." Sonic seemed to pause a bit. "Did you know who that was?" Sonic asked looking a bit worried.

"No, but I was wondering if there is anything unusual in this neighborhood?" I asked.

There was some silence between the two of us.

'Sonic looks a bit tense, wonder what happened. And what is that gross smell?' I thought to myself.

"Eh, not really. Only that a mad genius has been threatening here and there but not only in this location, would you like to come in?" He asked.

"Sure, hang on a moment." Before I came to this world, Celestia blessed me with a few powers. Invisibility was one of them. I made myself invisible so I wouldn't cause any encounters with his 'relatives'. Also, I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

"Lead the way." I said causing Sonic to jump a little. "Rainbow? What happened to you?" Sonic asked while looking around.

"I'm in front of you. I'm just invisible. I'll explain once we get to your room."

"Right." Sonic said awkwardly. Sonic went inside his house and began to walk towards his room until he was disrupted by his 'mom'.

"Boy, who was the person that you were talking to and why would anybody even care to even just look and talk to you?" Aleena asked rudely. I was going to ask Sonic why we stopped but I then noticed a woman who was around 5'9 with purple hair, peach skin, and pitch black eyes.

I also noticed when I looked at Sonic I noticed that he was breathing a little bit too hard and was biting his teeth. I could tell that he was trying to hold in his anger at her.

I put my invisible hand on his shoulder and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"No one that will become of annoyance." Sonic said as he quickly went up the stairs and into his room. "Don't forget that you have chores to do." Aleena yelled at Sonic went upstairs.

I quickly went after him and a passed by a room that was covered in pink with a girl, who looked like a teenager, talking on a phone. As I kept going to Sonic's room, I passed another room and it smelled gross, as if some rotten plant or something was there.

We finally made it towards Sonic's room. It was really small and he didn't have a bed. There wasn't really anything in Sonic's room compared to his siblings next door, who have a bunch of junk around their room

"Rainbow? You're there, right?" Sonic asked as he looked around the empty room.

'Heh. It's sort of cute the way he worries, wait a minute, what am I thinking all of sudden?' I thought as I blushed slightly.

"Now then, would you please tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asked.

'Should I tell him of his origin or who his real mother is?' That was one of the questions that I had while I was trying to come up with how to explain the backstory of my mission so far.

"To start the explanation-" I was suddenly interrupted by Sonic making the 'be quiet' hand signal to his mouth. Then Sonic went to get a blank piece of paper and pen from his closest where it seems to be where he keeps his school supplies, clothes, and belongings.

He gave me the blank piece of paper as well as the pen, and then he pointed at the door which was closed and then he spoke, "I need you to write instead of talking, no offense. But I think that we're getting eavesdropped on and I do not want them to think that I'm talking to myself or going crazy." He whispered to me.

'Smart move. So the son of Celestia does have tactics then' I thought. I was very impressed even though I already sensed that someone was behind the door which felt like at least three people listening into our conversation.

"Alright." I said as I got ready to think of what I was going to write about.

"Judging by that conversation this will be a long one, I'm going to go on ahead and read a book while you finish." He said as he grabbed a school book and sat down against a wall and started to read.

'Right. So how shall I write this?.. I know!" I began to write as quickly as possible. By the time, I finished writing the explanation explaining where I came from and the specific details of my world, Princess Luna seemed to have brought her domain into the sky.

"So Dash, you have a place to stay?" Sonic asked as he was yawning and stretching.

I grimaced. 'Shoot. The Princess and I have gotten everything about the mission prepared but we haven't discussed on where I was going to stay.'

"If you don't have a place to stay you can stay here, it's not a problem just as long as you keep doing that invisible trick in front of the crowd that lives in this house." Sonic said with a voice that sounded like he hated saying 'crowd.'

I completely appreciated the offer, this will help me stay closer towards my mission. I nodded and then I remembered that I was still invisible.

"Thank you and you won't regret it!" I told him happily.

Sonic then began to get some bed sheets from the closet and began to set it up. Then I went in next to the son of Celestia and began to fall asleep.

"Good night, Rainbow." Sonic said as he began to fall asleep.

"Good night." We both fell asleep allowing Princess Luna to proceed in doing her job.

 **That is it for the chapters that Daichi Eiji wrote. Now it's time for me to add my own twist to the story. See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back. I hope I can get some followers soon. Oh, well. Can't do nothing about that. This chapter will mostly be in Celestia POV. Anyway, see y'all next time.**

 **(Celestia's POV)**

My sister and I watched at Rainbow Dash went through the mirror to save my son. "Do you think Rainbow Dash will be successful, sister?" Luna asked. "I know she will. We specifically wanted her to save my son." She nodded and left me in my thoughts.

Sigh. 'I still remember him even though he has been gone for so long.'

 ** _Flashback to before Celestia lost her son_**

 _It was a beautiful day in the castle of the two sisters. Celestia was about to have her new born child. Her screams could be heard throughout the whole kingdom. It took a while but she finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was born an alicorn which is very unusual. "He is an alicorn?" Celestia asked as she received her new born son. He opened his eyes to reveal beautiful emerald green eyes. He had a lighter blue body but his hair was cobalt blue._

 _A few days after he was born he began to show how different he was. "Luna! Help me catch him!" Celestia shouted as her new son flew away fast from his mother. It was bath time. He was laughing the entire time while he was flying. "Hahahahaha."_

 _Luna appeared in front of him and she missed as he teleported behind her. "Come on my nephew. You need to get cleaned." Luna said as she was chasing him. Then Celestia appeared in front of him and successful caught him. "Got you." She said as she tickled his tummy. He giggled. "He is very fast. Especially for a colt his age." Celestia nodded. "Yes, I was thinking of naming him Sonic. Since he is so fast." Luna nodded. "I agree." Sonic clapped his hooves. "He likes it too. Sonic it is." Celestia smiled. Life was good. Even though Celestia lost Sonic's father many years ago, she knew that he would want Sonic to be amazing. Growing up, Celestia was worried that some pony would want Sonic for his magic since he was born an alicorn. And speaking if his alicorn magic it would sometimes get out of hoof. Although that was expected since he was only a baby._

 _One afternoon Celestia put Sonic to bed for a nap and he teleported all over the kingdom in his sleep. Took Celestia and Luna two hours to finally catch him._

 _Celestia loved Sonic. Even though he was a trouble maker. When Sonic was three, Celestia noticed something new that she knew would put Sonic in grave danger if they knew about him. Sonic was playing in his room and Celestia came in. "Sonic, nap time." Sonic got up and run. "No nap. No nap." Sonic said then he ran out of the room. "Sonic, come on." Celestia said while trying to catching. Suddenly she started to notice that he was starting to glow blue. "What?" Then he got faster and faster then he turned into a blue blur and he was gone. Celestia stopped and knew that this would be bad. "Sonic! Come here!" Then in a blink of an eye Sonic appeared in front of Celestia flying with his tiny Pegasus wings, smiling. "Again, again." Celestia grabbed him and ran off to find her sister. "Luna?"_

 _Luna turned around. "Yes, sister?"_

 _"_ _We must keep Sonic in the castle at all times. He somehow has super speed and with him being an alicorn. He could be used a weapon or worse." Luna nodded. "Agreed." So from then on, Sonic never left the castle. But when Sonic was five he began to ask questions._

 _"_ _Mom, why can't I go outside and see you raise the sun?" Sonic asked. "I know you want to go outside and play Sonic but it is far too dangerous for you to be out there. Some pony might hurt you."_

 _"_ _But I can run away from them and I have been practicing my magic. See?" Sonic tried to do a spell but he failed. "I'm sorry, Sonic. But I can't explain to you way you can't go outside now. But I can give you this." Celestia used her magic to Sonic a necklace. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _This necklace is called the Solar moon necklace. Whenever you see it shine a golden color then I have risen the sun and when it glows a beautiful light blue then Luna has raised the moon." Sonic then hugged his mother tight. "Thanks mommy." His necklace then started to glow blue. "Mommy, Auntie Luna has risen the moon." Celestia laughed. "Yes, which means it is bed time for you."_

 _"_ _But mom I'm not tired." Sonic said while yawning. "Come on. Let's put you in bed." Celestia entered Sonic's room and put him in bed. "Good night, mommy." Celestia kissed Sonic. "Good night, Sonic. I love you."_

 _"_ _Love you, too." Then Celestia turned off the light and went to her own bed. But what she didn't know is that this would be the last time she saw Sonic for a long, long time._

 _Later that night a mirror glowed and a purple unicorn came out of it. She was wearing a hoodie so you couldn't see her face. She ran by each room, looking in each one of them searching for something. Then she found what she was looking for. Prince Sonic! She grabbed him after casting a sleeping and memory eraser spell on him. Then she ran back into the mirror._

 _The next morning, after Celestia rose the sun she went to breakfast and then she noticed that Sonic wasn't in here. 'Weird, Sonic is always awake and ready to eat breakfast.' She went to his room to find it empty. She looked all over the castle and she found no trace of him. She then asked all the castle guards if they had seen him and they haven't. Celestia then began to get scared. Sonic knew he wasn't allowed to leave the castle and even with his super speed he would have been seen._

 _"_ _Luna! Have you see Sonic?" She asked her sister worried. "No, I have not. I know that sometimes in the middle of the night Sonic would watch the stars with me I found it odd that he didn't last night?"_

 _"_ _He didn't come to breakfast, his room is empty, and none of the castle guards have seen him since last night." Now Luna was worried. "I can feel that he is still asleep let me see if I can contact him." Luna used her magic to contact Sonic._

 _"_ _Sonic? Sonic?!" She found him but he was scared and crying. She ran to him. "Sonic! Where are you?!" Sonic looked at her and backed away. "I don't know. Where am I? Who are you? Where's my mommy?"_

 _"_ _Sonic, calm down." Luna said but she was losing contact with him. "Leave me ALONE!" Sonic shouted then Luna was shot out of the dream. "Luna, are you alright sister?"_

 _"_ _I am fine, but I am afraid Sonic isn't. He is gone. He is no longer in Equestria." Celestia gasped and tears started to roll down her eyes. Fearing that she would never see her son ever again._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Celestia was still crying. "After 1,000 years, I will finally be able to hold my son in my hooves again."

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back and ready to present the next chapter of Speed of Rainbow. Here we go**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was dreaming. I could tell. Everything was dark. No Rainbow, weird. Suddenly everything became white and I saw something coming towards me. It was a blue unicorn with wings. 'Pretty sure this is something Sonia liked when she was younger.'

"Hello, Sonic." She said. I looked at her surprised. "How do you know my name?" I asked. She giggled. "I know many things about you. Your super speed for one thing." I looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean? Super Speed? Pfff. That's only something see in cartoons or in super hero movies." I said bluntly. "Don't lie to me, Sonic. You have super speed. Though it seems no one likes it except for you little brother." She said surprising me even more. "Okay, first off this is a dream so you aren't real and secondly how do you know about my little brother?"

"I am very much real, Sonic. I have visited his dreams as well." Suddenly Sonic woke up with water on him again but this time Sonia did. "Sonia, you and Manic both know that I hate water. So, you the two of you please stop doing that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mom has a list of chores for you to do." She said then she left me soaking wet. 'Who was that in my dream? And how was that even possible!? I have never had a dream like that ever! I should think about that I need to check on Rainbow Dash.'

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow, are you here?" I asked remembering that she made herself invisible somehow. "I am here, Sonic. Is that what you go through every morning?" She asked obviously very tired. "Yeah, some. They wake me up like that and I have to do chores around the house for my 'mother.'"

"You sound like you mom isn't you mom." She said. "No, she isn't my mom. I don't why but I can feel it. Besides I look nothing like her. I also look nothing like my siblings. I may not like them but I still care about them."

"You are a good po- uh person, Sonic." She said while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Rainbow. Come on, if we work together we can get the chores done even faster." I said. "Let's do it."

 _Several Hours later_

Rainbow and I finished my chores and while she was going to the bathroom, I wanted to check on my Solar Moon necklace. I pulled it out of my hiding place to check on it. I sighed in relief. It's safe. I can't explain it but I love this necklace. I feel like my real mother gave this to me. I wonder who she is.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I finished going to the bathroom and I went back to Sonic's room to check on him. When I came in I saw a necklace that looked like a sun and moon combined. 'That must be the necklace Princess Celestia was telling me about. Hopefully that can help me convince him that I know his real mom.'

"Hey, Sonic." He quickly hid the necklace. Clearly, he doesn't want me to know about it.

"Oh, hey Rainbow. You ready?" He asked me. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Have you read that note I gave you?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, where is it?" I looked around and I spotted it. "Here." I said while picking it up and handing it to him. "Thanks. Let me write a note for my 'mother' and we can go." He said then the tow of us left.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

Rainbow and I were walking to school and we were talking about last night. "So, how did you turn yourself invisible like that?" I asked. "Uh, it's a long story."

"Maybe I should read the note you gave me." She blushed and nodded. I rolled my eyes playfully and read the note.

 _Sonic, I know this might be hard to believe and maybe a little crazy but I know your mom. Your real mom. You see, I am from Equestria, a land filled with Unicorn, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. In Equestria, I am a Pegasus pony. Your mom, Princess Celestia, told me that you were kidnapped when you were five. I am here on a mission to bring you back to Equestria, your home. Sonic, I am telling the truth. I know it sounds crazy. But you may recall a night blue Unicorn with wings when you were younger. Her mane was like the night sky and her flank had a moon on it._

I read the note and my eyes kept getting wider and wider by the minute. 'This is impossible. How does Rainbow Dash even know this? How does she even know about that unicorn with wings I saw?'

"Rainbow, I honestly don't know what to say?"

So, you believe me?" I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Sonic, I am telling the truth. I can prove it. Your mom gave you a Solar Moon necklace. When the sun rises, it glows a beautiful gold, and when the moon rises it glows an amazing light blue."

I looked at her surprised. No one knew about my necklace. Not even my little brother. "You're telling the truth."

"Sonic, I came here to take you home. Back to Equestria." I didn't know what to do. I mean I have my little brother to worry about. "I don't know Rainbow. I need to soak this in for a minute." I said. Then the two of us went into the school and went to class.

 **(Aleena's POV)**

I can sense it. There was someone with Sonic. A Pegasus pony who represents the element of Loyalty. Figures my sister sends her here. I smiled evilly. I went to my children. "Sonia, Manic, you must make sure Sonic and that girl that was with him doesn't take him back to Equestria. I have work too hard and too long to keep him here and soon his alicorn magic and super speed will be mine." They both nodded and went to school. I smiled evilly and looked out the window. "Soon, I will be the true ruler of Equestria."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. Love y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and ready for this chapter. Not going to lie, school is really stressing me out. Sigh. Oh, well. It's almost over. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Sonia's POV)**

My brother and I knew our mission. Keep Sonic in this world, no matter what. Ever since our mother was banished from Equestria, we have been planning on how to take it back. Our mother was supposed to be an alicorn, not Celestia or Luna. Now we need to watch Sonic and that Rainbow haired girl.

"Manic, are you sure she had Rainbow Hair?"

"Positive. Don't know anyone else with Rainbow Hair. Should be pretty easy to find her." I nodded in agreement. We went to school to search for Sonic and the rainbow haired girl. Luckily Manic and I still had our powers that we were gifted with. Manic has the ability to make anyone fall asleep with his music and for me, I can use my unicorn magic to lift anything I want and erase anyone memory. We both inherited our magic from our mother. This will be very useful for seducing Sonic into staying here.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was deep in my thoughts throughout my entire class. I can't believe that from another world. Rainbow said that I was from a land filled with unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. Still Rainbow said I was kidnapped while I was five. I have no memories past that age. I wonder who took me. Still I don't like my family but I can't leave my little brother. He's the only one who actually thinks my super speed is cool. Maybe he can come with me. He lives in an orphanage and they barely notice when he isn't there. I am sure they won't notice if he left. I can ask Rainbow later.

The bell rang signaling class was over and lunch was starting.

"Rainbow, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I have a little brother, I was wondering if he could come with us back to Equestria."

"I thought Manic was your older brother." I shook my head. "No, you see, I have a best friend. His name is Miles Prower but I call him Tails. Anyway, we are so close we are practically brothers."

"What about his family?" She asked. "Doesn't have one. He lives in an orphanage and they never notice when he leaves and comes back but he goes here. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure." I smiled. 'Rainbow is really cool. And the sun really makes her hair shine.' I shook my head. "Thanks. Come on, we should meet up with him." She nodded and we left to lunch.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I really want to say yes to Sonic's request but I don't know what to do. Sonic really wants to bring his little brother back to Equestria. 'Sonic is really good. He really cares for others. That's a good trait to have.' I thought to myself while blushing. I shook my head. When we entered the lunch room, Sonic and I sat at a table with a peach skinned boy with yellow hair. "Hey, Sonic, who's your friend?" He asked. 'This must be Tails.' I thought to myself. "Tails, this is Rainbow Dash. She is new here. Tails, we need to talk." Sonic said while sitting down. I sat down after he did.

"Sonic, is something wrong? Is it your family?" He asked. Sonic shook his head. "No." Sonic looked around checking to see if anyone could hear us. "Tails, remember me telling you that I don't think that my family is related to me." He nodded his head. "Well, you're not going to believe this but Rainbow Dash says that my mom is from Equestria. A world filled with Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. Rainbow here is a Pegasus. She also says that my real mother is the princess of Equestria."

"Sonic, that is crazy. But I believe you. You have never lied to me before, so how did you get here in this world?" Tails asked. "Sonic was kidnapped by someone when he was five. No one knows took him or why." I said. "I have so many questions. But the main one I want to ask is if you're from another world Sonic. Does that mean that you are going to back to your real family?" Tails asked. I could tell that he really cares about Sonic. "I am not sure. Rainbow, would it be alright if Tails came with us?" Tails head shot up. "Really?! Can I, Rainbow Dash?! I don't really have family here and the orphanage I live at wouldn't even notice that I am gone. All I need to do is remove me and Sonic from school. Shouldn't be too hard." He said. I thought to myself for a minute. Then I came with a decision. "Yeah, I don't think Princess Celestia would mind if you came with us." Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. I smiled. 'Sonic is such a good person. Princess Celestia told me to watch out for his kidnapper. Still, who could have taken him and why?' Then I saw both of Sonic's siblings come to the table.

"Sonic, we need to talk to you." His sister said. "Now." His brother said. "Not now, I am sitting with my friends." Sonic said.

Then his sister grabbed his arm and pulled him. "We need to talk now, Sonic." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be back guys." I looked at Tails concern. 'I hope nothing bad happens.'

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was annoyed with Sonia and Manic. They never talk to me during school hours. Heck, they never talk to me unless they have to. "Sonic, mother does want you hanging out with Tails and that Rainbow haired girl."

"Why? Rainbow Dash and Tails are my friends. Mom has never been bother by Tails`and Rainbow is new here and I can be nice to her." They looked at other and they put their hands on head and then everything went black.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

"So, in Equestria are they only ponies? Do Gryphons exist? Can animals talk? Are there dragons?" Tails was bombarding me with questions. "No, we have all sorts of creatures. Not anyone like you though. Gryphons exist. Animals can't talk but my friend, Fluttershy, can talk to animals and understand them. And we have dragons all over Equestria."

"So, humans don't exist in Equestria." I nodded. "I hope Sonic is okay. He has been gone for a while." I said clearly concerned. "Yeah, it's not like Sonic to do this." Then his brother came over and picked up his things. "Hey, where's Sonic?" I asked. "None of your business." Then I got up in his face and looked him straight in the eye. "Where is Sonic?" I asked clearly angry. "Pff. He wasn't feeling well so Sonia and I are taking him home. Now get out of the way." Then he left. 'Sonic can't be sick. He seemed fine this morning. He showed no signs of illness or anything.'

"Weird. Sonic never gets sick." Tails said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Rainbow, you said his mom was a princess, right?"

"Yeah, you see, Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria so Sonic is a prince in Equestria. I do remember her saying that Sonic is an alicorn and he has super speed."

"I know he has super speed but what is an alicorn?"

"An alicorn is someone who is wings and a horn. My friend Twilight is an alicorn. But Celestia told me that he was born an alicorn." Then I got a bad feeling. "Tails, I have a feeling who kidnapped Sonic back in Equestria."

"Who?" Tails said. His voice told me he was getting the same feeling I was getting. "I just hope I am wrong. We need to get to Sonic's house now." Tails nodded in agreement. 'Luckily, I have my element of harmony in case I need it.'

 **(Aleena's POV)**

I was sitting in my secret room with the portal to Equestria. It hasn't worked for so many years but with Sonic's magic I will make it work.

"Mother, we got him." Sonia said while she and Manic were carrying an unconscious Sonic in their arms. "Perfect. Bring him closer to the portal." They set him down near the portal. I grabbed my old spell book and looked through it. "Found it." I closed the book are started to work my magic. "Alicorn magic, Alicorn Magic. Sealed within, come to me and my children." Sonic was groaning in pain. "Give me this magic so we can conquer all of Equestira."

 **(Rainbow's POV)**

Somethings wrong, I can feel it. The magic is Sonic is fading. "Come on, Tails. We need to get to Sonic's house faster. "Come on, Tails. We need to get to Sonic."

"Rainbow, what's going on?" He asked me worried. "Something bad. We need to get to Sonic faster."

 **(Aleena's POV)**

"Make this magic become ours. So together my children and I can rule Equestria for generations to come!" Then Sonic became surrounded by a blue aura and was screaming in pain. His magic, I could feel its power flowing inside of me. The spell was working.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

We finally made it to Sonic's house and I kicked the door down. "Rainbow, did you really have to do that?" Tails asked. "No time, Sonic's in danger." We ran to his mother's room and saw another door that led to a secret room. I ran in and saw a weak Sonic on the ground and his 'mother and siblings' were in the air and they all grew wings, pony ears, and a long pony tail but they all turned into a darker color.

"Rainbow, what's going on?" Tails asked clearly scared and confused on what was going on. I remember Twilight telling us about Sunset Simmer when she consumed too much magic that she couldn't control.

They turned around and saw me and Tails. "Well, well. The element of loyalty, how kind of you to join us." Sonic's 'mother' said. "Who are you?" I said clearly angry. "Hmmp. Not surprising, that either of my sisters mentioned me." She said. "Sisters?"

"Yes. You see, I am the younger sister of Celestia and Luna. While I never gained my alicorn magic, my sisters did. You see, my talent is similar to Luna's except I can control sleep and memories. I took Sonic from Equestria all those years ago. I learned Celestia had a colt many years ago. Then I devised a plan to use his alicorn magic to conquer Equestia. Now I just need to use his super speed to activate the portal then we are in Equestria." I looked at her in anger then I remember my element. I grabbed it out of my bag and put it on. It gave me my wings and I quickly grabbed Sonic and Tails and flew out of there.

 **(Aleena's POV)**

"Grr. Get them. We need that brat's speed." Then they flew off to capture them. After a while they came back with nothing. "They are gone, mother."

"What now?" I thought to myself for a minute. "They will be back. After all, we possess Sonic's alicorn magic. If we get his speed and if I can get the element of loyalty and its power, then we will be unstoppable."

 **Dang. I really made Aleena evil and she seemed so nice in Sonic Underground. Oh, well. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the lateness of this. I had finals for college and I had to study. But now I am finished and ready for summer vacation. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Tails POV)**

Rainbow Dash was flying. FLYING! How?! I knew she said that she was from another world but now I have more questions than ever. I looked at Sonic as she carried him bridal style. He was still out cold. What did Aleena do to him? More importantly what did it to Sonia and Manic. I rubbed my head since I was getting a headache. This is so confusing. "Hey, Rainbow. Think you can slow down a bit? I don't think we are being followed anymore."

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. We had to get away. If Aleena to Sonic's speed then she could take over Equestria."

"What's the story behind that anyway?" I asked. She sighed. "Over a thousand years ago back in Equestria, Aleena was a unicorn with two alicorn sisters. No matter what Aleena did she could never get her wings. Pretty soon she became jealous of them and left them for this world. A few years later she returned and learned that her oldest sister, Princess Celestia, was going to have a baby. And she was mad. She had already had two fouls of her own before she left Equestria and they didn't receive and praise while Celestia's did."

"I'm guessing that Sonic is Celestia's son." She nodded. "Yes. She then decided to kidnap Sonic but she didn't do it till he was five. She erased his memory and brought him to this world. Celestia was devastated. She feared that she would never see Sonic again. Now it's my mission to bring him back to Equestria."

I was shocked. Sonic is a prince. A Prince?! "So, how come we can't go back to Equestria now?"

"Aleena, Manic, and Sonia have Sonic's alicorn magic. We need to give it back to Sonic. I have a friend in this world who can help us."

"Who?" I asked confused.

 **(Sunset Shimmer's POV)**

I was doing homework with the others except Rainbow Dash. She had several sports competitions and wouldn't be back for another two months or so. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I said confused. "Maybe a party planner? A window washer? A cake baker?!" Pinkie said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and went to the front door to reveal.

"Rainbow Dash?!" I said surprised. The others came and saw Rainbow Dash as well. "Rainbow? I thought you were at a sports competition. And who are those two?" Rainbow ran in as well as the kid with yellow hair and slammed the door and closed all the blinds to the windows. "Rainbow Dash, what's going on? Who is this?" I asked at the unconscious blue hair boy she placed on this couch. I then noticed her wings and the element of loyalty around her neck. "Guys, this isn't Rainbow Dash." They all looked at me confused. "What are you talking about, darling? Obviously, this is Rainbow Dash."

"I think what she means is I am not the Rainbow Dash you know. I am the Rainbow Dash from Equestria." They all looked at me shocked. "Why are you here and not Princess Twilight?" I asked.

"I was sent here to save Princess Celestia's son."

"Wait. Princess Celestia's son?" Rainbow nodded. "Sunset, this is Tails and Sonic." She said while pointing at the yellowed haired boy and the blue haired boy. "Okay, but save Sonic from what?"

"Sonic is an alicorn back in Equestria and he was taken by Aleena, Princess Celestia and Luna's younger sister, he has been here for years. We just escaped from Aleena but not before she took is alicorn magic from him. Now I fear she may come after me and Sonic to open a portal to Equestria and rule with an iron hoof. I came here to get help and some rest. I have been flying for hours trying to escape Aleena and her kids." Suddenly we heard a deep groaning sound and we looked to see that Sonic was waking up. "Did you get the number of that bus that hit me or something?"

"Sonic! Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Rainbow, what happened? Last thing I remember was talking to my siblings and they touched my head and everything went black."

"We have a lot of explaining to do, Sonic." Tails said. "Tails, where are we?" He looked around and saw the other girls. "Who are these other girls?" Rainbow giggled and started to pet his head warmly. "Don't worry, Sonic. We will explain everything later just get some sleep." He nodded and fell asleep. Rainbow looked at all of us and blushed. "What?!"

"You like him, don't you?" Rarity said. Rainbow blushed even harder. "No! I just… well…"

"You do! It's so obvious!" Pinkie said. We all rolled our eyes. "Well, I want to explain everything to you guys before Sonic wakes up. So, where should I start?" She asked. "Try from the beginning." I said.

"Well, it started when Princess Luna came to me in my dream…"

 _Two hours later_

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

"And I flew away from them as they were shooting laser beams or something and luckily I lost them since I am the fastest flier in all of Equestria and I am an amazing Wonder Bolt."

"So, she took Sonic's magic?" Sunset asked me. I nodded. "Yeah and I have no idea on how to get it back. I also have a bad feeling that if Aleena gets the element of loyalty then she will be able to get to Equestria." They all looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "All right, we will help you, Sonic, and Tails get back to Equestria."

"Thanks. With your help, we might be able to get Sonic's magic back."

"ELEMENT OF LOYALITY! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" We all jumped at the shout. I looked outside and saw Aleena, Sonia, and Manic flying out there searching for us. "Is that…?"

"Yeah. It is."

"It looks like Twilight's demon form but with different colors and more evil looking." Pinkie said then she looked at Twilight who was annoyed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Pinkie."

"Now what? We can't just give them Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said clearly scared. "I don't know. Princess Celestia sent me here for a reason and something tells me that it was for a good reason." I said then I started to think to myself for a few minutes and I got an idea. "I have an idea. It's risky but it just might work."

 **That's it for now. Next update won't take as long I promise. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. See y'all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all. Hope you are enjoying the story. Let's get back to it.**

 **(Aleena's POV)**

My kids and I were flying over a small part of town where the Wondercolts live. I could taste the magic that was in the area. "ELEMENT OF LOYALITY! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!" I kept flying over the houses to find Sonic and the girl. I turned to my kids. "Find them and bring them to me. We need Sonic's speed and the Element of Loyalty. It's the only way we can get to Equestria." They nodded and flew off to find them. I looked around as well then, I spotted them running. I didn't see Sonic's friend but I didn't care. I just need the two. "MANIC! SONIA!" They came and I pointed to Sonic and the Element of Loyalty and we flew after them.

 **(Fluttershy's POV)**

My animals and I were running from Aleena and her kids. I am very scared but Rainbow and Sonic are in danger and I will do anything for my friends. I just hope Rainbow's plan will work.

 _Before Fluttershy and her animals left the house_

 _"_ _What's the plan, Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asked. "Okay, first, Rarity, I need you to make costumes. We will need a wig with my hair and Sonic's hair."_

 _"_ _What about me?" Tails asked. Rainbow shook her head. "No, something tells me that Aleena doesn't care about you. She only needs me and Sonic. Anyway, we will also need a gem that looks like my element."_

 _"_ _I get right on it, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said then she started to make the wigs and costumes._

 _"_ _Fluttershy, I need to be me." Then Fluttershy looked at her scared. "I…I can't! I'll crack under pressure! I'll snap like a twig!" Rainbow looked at her with determination. "Fluttershy, you are the only one who can do this. Aleena will probably suspect me to still be in my pony form. Your wings will look like mine. So, you are the only one who can do this." Fluttershy shook in fear for a minute then she took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ok. I will."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Fluttershy."_

 _"_ _I have the costumes!" Rarity shouted. "Great! Fluttershy, I need you to put the disguise and change into your pony form." She nodded and left to change. "Wait, what about Sonic? None of us will be able to be him. We are girls and Tails is too short." Rainbow thought to herself for a minute then she remembered something Fluttershy did on Nightmare Night._

 _"_ _Fluttershy, can your animals be Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes, why?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom. She looked just like Rainbow Dash. "I have a plan."_

 **(Sci-Twi's POV)**

We were watching as Fluttershy and her animals ran off and it seems Rainbow Dash's plan is working. Fluttershy was leading them away, just as Rainbow Dash planned. "Is it all clear?" Rainbow asked. I nodded. She woke up Sonic. "Sonic, we have to leave." He stirred for a minute and woke up. "Rainbow, Tails, what's going on? Who are all these girls?" He asked clearly confused. "These are my friends, Sonic. I don't have time to explain but we need to leave."

"Rainbow, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash sighed. "Sonic, remember how I told you that you are from Equestria and not this world?" He nodded. "Well, Aleena took your magic from you and turned into that." She said as she opened the window to reveal the demon versions of Aleena, Sonia, and Manic. "Those are my siblings, and my mother." She nodded. "But why are they still chasing us? Don't they have what they want?" She shook her head.

"No, they need your speed and my necklace?" He looked had a short look of fear. "Pffft. Speed, I can run fast but not fast enough for them." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Sonic, don't mess with me. I know you have super speed. You have had it your entire life. Don't ask how I know, I just do." Sonic sighed in defeat. "Fine, I do have super speed, but what would Aleena want with my speed?"

"She needs it and my necklace to get to Equestria. If she gets them both, she will rule Equestira with an iron hoof. We need a plan to get your magic back."

"Hang on, your element?" He asked. "Yeah, see back in Equestria, my friends and I represent the Elements of Harmony. Magical elements which are Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, my element, and Magic. We represent the magic of friendship. She needs my element to make herself stronger and your speed to get to Equestria."

"What if we use our new magic to defeat, Aleena?" Sunset asked. Rainbow looked at us confused. "New magic? Hang on, how do you guys have magic?"

"It's a long story." I told her. She nodded and decided not to ask any more about it. "Well, that might work. Yeah, let's try it but we should hurry, we don't have long before Aleena finds out that we tricked her." We all nodded and we went outside.

 **(Aleena's POV)**

We have been chasing Sonic and the Element of Loyalty for and while and I was beginning to get suspicious. She would have flown away by now except she is still running and Sonic still seems to have energy. How is this possible… unless…?

"Where is the real Element of Loyalty?!" I shouted. She stopped and turned around to reveal a yellow skinned girl with pink hair and some animals disguised as Sonic and the girl. "I guess the secret is out." She said quietly. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SONIC?!"

"RIGHT HERE!" My kids and I turned around and saw five more girls as well as Tails, Sonic, and the Element of Loyalty. "Give me your element and Sonic's speed and I promise you can rule right beside me when I take over Equestria."

"Never! I will always be loyal to my friends and my Princess!"

"Fine. Then we will destroy you and take you element as well as Sonic's speed." Then my kids and I began charging our magic to attack them.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

Fluttershy took off her disguise and ran over towards us. "If we are going to do something, now would be the time." I suggested. Then they touched their necklaces and changed into their pony forms. "Whoa! SO AWESOME!" I heard Sonic and Tails shout. I blushed as Sonic's words. I then shook my head. 'Focus, Rainbow. Sonic may be cute, but not that cute. Who am I kidding? He is really cute. We have so much in common. But now is not the time for that. If we don't stop Aleena now then Equestria is doomed.'

Once the others were ready we held hands and got ready to use the magic of friendship on them. We powered up and shot a rainbow beam at them.

"NOOOOOO!" I could hear them shout. We kept this going for a few minutes them we stopped and when the rainbow went away nothing about Aleena and her kids changed!

"What?! That should have worked!" I shouted clearly confused. "MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you get it! My sisters found the elements. I found a way to not be affected by them in any world. Those measly elements have no effect on me. All you did was make me stronger. Strong enough to open a portal to Equestria. Now, thanks to you and your friends, nothing can stop me!"

"What have I done?!" I shouted as a fell to my knees.

 **That's it for now. Aleena is now strong enough to get to Equestria, what will Rainbow Dash do now. Find out next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Quick question, how am I doing on the romance between Sonic and Rainbow Dash? Romance is not my forte and I would like to know if I am doing good. See y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dramburn16, thank you so much for your review. I am happy to know that I am doing good with the romance with Rainbow Dash and Sonic. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **(Aleena's POV)**

Thanks to the element of loyalty I have now gain enough magic to go to Equestria. "Manic, Sonia! We are leaving! We need to find the barrier weak point between this world and Equestria." They nodded and we flew off.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I went down on my knees by Rainbow Dash to comfort her. "Rainbow, come on. We need to stop Aleena, Manic, and Sonia before they get to Equestria."

"I can't. It's all my fault that they now have all the magic they need to get to Equestria. Princess Celestia should have chosen Twilight instead of me. I failed you, I failed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and I failed Equestria." Rainbow said while crying. Her friends looked at her sadly. I could tell Rainbow was scared. Then I got a look of determination. "Rainbow, I don't know why my mother sent you here. But it seems she trusts you enough to only allow you to come here instead of Twilight. My mother knows what she is doing and if she sent you here then she knows that you are the only one who can help bring me back to Equestria and stop Aleena. Rainbow, you are the element of loyalty, and I know that loyalty means you never give up you on your friends. I have a feeling that a cute girl like you never gives up!"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You think I am cute."

"Well, yeah, I mean you are pretty much the only girl who actually like me for me and the only girl who I actually have feelings for. I mean I have met the other girls at my school and the only one who actually like me is my pink stalker and I have no feelings for her but you… you wanted to help me, save me from my family and if we work together I know that we can stop Aleena, save Equestria and bring me back home." I wiped her eyes and she stood up and gained a look of determination. "You're right, Sonic. I can't give up on you or my friends. But Aleena is looking for a way to Equestria and she said the barrier needs to be at its weakest where would that be?"

"We know. It would have to be at Canterlout High. The statue!" Sunset said. I looked at Rainbow and she nodded in understanding. "Let's go! I may not have my alicorn magic but I still have my speed and you girls have your magic. I think if we work together then we can stop Aleena."

"Yeah!" They all cheered. "So, Sonic, what's the plan?" Tails asked me. "Hmm. Rainbow, instead of you thinking of the plan I think we all need to work together to make the plan. I have an idea but we need to work together and you girls need to use your magic to help."

"How? Aleena isn't affected by our magic." Fluttershy said. "I know. But that doesn't mean they aren't affected by other kinds of magic. Aleena feels that she isn't appreciated by Celestia and Luna at least that is what I heard from Rainbow. Maybe, just maybe, if we can figure out a way to get my magic back or at least give me a temporary boast…"

"We can stop Aleena and her kids." Rainbow said finishing my sentence. "That's sounds like a plan. But how are we going to give you magic, Sonic?" Applejack asked me. I thought to myself for a minute. "How did you guys give magic in the first place and how did you activate it again?" I asked.

"Frist, Sunset stole Princess Twilight crown from in in Equestria and then together using the magic of friendship we stopped her then we were able to use our magic when we played music."

"That's it! Music! Whenever I played guitar, I always, for some reason, felt more magical. I don't have it anymore since Aleena took it but if I could use another guitar it might just work. I have a feeling that my alicorn magic is still inside of me it is just buried deep down inside of me." I said clearly getting excited.

"Maybe that might work, but what about me, Sonic? I am not use to using my hands." Rainbow said. "Don't worry, Rainbow. I can teach you. I am a master at the guitar."

"I can help to. Guitar was pretty easy to learn when I can here." Sunset said. "Perfect. Maybe with using music, friendship, and my want to go home, we can stop Aleena."

"That sounds like a plan. Can I help?" Tails asked. "Of course, Tails. You are practically my little brother and my best friend."

"Yeah, Tails, you can help as well. I think we need your sibling-like relationship to stop Aleena since she didn't have a good one with Aleena." Rainbow said.

"Alright. Let's go!" I said then we all took off to put our plan into action.

 **(Aleena's POV)**

I finally had enough magic to rule Equestria, now to find where the barrier between this world and Equestria. I could sense it near but where? I sniffed the air and it was close.

"Mother, I think I found the portal. It seems to be near Canterlout High school. I think it's the statue that was destroyed during the Friendship Games that the school does every four years or so." Sonia told me. "Take me to it."

She took me to the school and I could sense the barrier was not only weak but it was with a princess. Perfect. "Soon I will be back in Equestria and the crown will be mine. MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HEY!"

I looked and saw the element of loyalty and Sonic. "Ah. The element of loyalty and my son, Sonic, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am not your son. Rainbow Dash and I came here to stop you. You do not deserve to rule Equestria."

"HA! How are the two of you going to stop me? I have magic and power while you two have NOTHING!"

"No, we have friends. I have my little brother, Tails, and I have Rainbow." He said. "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe what I am hearing. You think friendship, family, and you love for a simple Pegasus will prevail. I have been planning this since before you were born. I will take over Equestria and my sisters will never be able to defeat me now that I only have your alicorn magic but also the magic that you friends provided me I can finally take over Equestria."

"You will never be able to take over Equestria. You know why?" I looked Sonic smugly. "And why is that?"

"Because you never truly understood the power of love, family, and friendship, NOW!"

I looked around and saw each of the girls and even Tails standing by Sonic. "HA! You think you can stop us, brother!" Sonia said. "Yeah, loser. You have never been able to do anything. What makes you think you can stop mother with your friends." Manic said.

"I don't think. I know I can stop you." Sonic said.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

My plan was going perfectly. I just hope the next part of it would work as well. "Beside even if we can beat you, you couldn't go to Equestria even if you wanted to." Aleena looked at me confused. "Why not? I have the power and the magic to leave whenever I want."

"Well, Sunset Shimmer is from Equestria and she told me and the portal to leave for Equestria is closed and won't open again for a long time."

"So, we need your speed. Well, give it to me!" Aleena demanded. "No, you will never rule Equestria!"

"Fine, if you won't give me you speed, then I will take it from you." Then she used her magic to take my speed from me. I was in so much pain. I could feel it leaving me. I am trying to hold it in so they can put my plan in motion.

 **I will leave it at that for now. There are at least three to four more chapters or so. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. One more thing, See y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please. Reviews keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to fix a mistake I made in the last chapter. There are not three or four more chapters. There are at least two more chapters and an epilogue. Sorry about that. Now back to the story.**

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I was watching in horror as Aleena as taking Sonic's speed away. I knew that this is what Sonic and I had planned but I could tell that Sonic was in pain as he was trying to keep his speed inside of him. Luckily Sonic and Sunset taught me how to play guitar so now we can use music to stop Aleena. We all ran inside the school so we could play on the roof.

 **(Aleena's POV)**

I watched as the girls ran inside the school. "Aww, too bad, your girlfriends ran off in fear. Guess they finally know that they are truly looking at a true princess of Equestria."

"You will never rule Equestria." I heard Sonic say. "Oh, and why not? I have your magic and soon your speed. I even have your friends magic that they thought they could use to defeat me. What makes you think I will never rule Equestria?"

"Because you only want power. And only wanting power will lead to corruption. From what Rainbow Dash told me, you have to earn your wings to be an alicorn. My mother and her sister are the true rulers of Equestria because they want harmony. You… heh all you want is chaos." I looked at him in shock for a minute then I shook my head. "What you are telling me is pointless. My sisters may have earned they wings but I was supposed to earn mine too. And now Son of Celestia, you will pay for your mother's wronging's to me." I said evilly.

"I will not you know why?" He said. "Why?" I said curious what he had to say before all of his speed was gone. "Because you don't understand the true magic of friendship and love." Then he closed his eyes and we were then surrounded by a bright white light. When it disappeared, Sonic was gone and he still had his speed. "NO! WHERE DID HE GO? HE HAS NO MAGIC! HOW DID HE DISAPPEAR?!" I shouted angrily.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" I turned around and saw Sonic with the other girls and the element of loyalty. "You have no magic. How do you expect to stop me?" I said smugly. "With music!" He and the element of loyalty shouted.

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"HA! Music!? Music is a waste of time. What makes you think that music will defeat me?" Aleena boasted. I smirked. "Well, from I got from my friends and what I remembered when I played guitar several years ago, I think that together we will stop you and take my magic back."

"HA! I have seen you use musical magic to stop the sirens the Starswirl the Bearded banished to this world. I studied that magic for months! What makes you think that I will be defeated by such weak magic?" She said boastfully. "Because, Rainbow Dash remained me of the song my REAL mother sang to me every night before I fell asleep." Then she looked at me in fear. "How do you know that song?! Only the royal family knows the royal song! How do you know it?" She shouted angrily. I could tell she was getting scared.

"Princess Celestia thought I might need it when I came here. I guess she was right." Rainbow Dash said boastfully. I blushed. 'Rainbow Dash is so cool. She likes me for me. Not my speed, well maybe a little bit of my speed, and she wants to bring me and my little brother home.' I shook my head to get me out of my thoughts.

"Ready, girls?" I asked as I got my guitar ready. They all gave me a thumbs up. With Rainbow Dash and Tails both by my side with instruments in their hands. I smiled, ready to sing my mother's song. I did a few chords and I could feel the magic inside of my grow. "It works." I said quietly.

"One, Two, Three!" **(I made this song. It will be bad. I am more of an instrumentalist. No other song inspired me. Made my own. Hope y'all like.)**

 ** _Sonic:_** _The moon has risen  
And the sun has fallen_

 ** _Rainbow Dash:_** _Time to close your eyes  
Rest your head, time for bed_

 ** _Both:_** _While we may be apart, in our dreams will be together forever  
Love will never keep us apart_

 ** _Sonic:_** _I know you want to fly in the sky_ As they we are singing they all gained they pony parts. Rainbow Dash with her pony ears, pony tail and Pegasus wings, Tails got Pegasus wings, a small pony tail and pony ears, Pinkie Pie, Sunset, Sci-Twi, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack got their normal pony parts but Sonic got Pegasus wings the same size as Sci-Twi's, light blue pony ears, and a small pony tail which was the same color as his hair.

 ** _Rainbow Dash:_** _But it's time to sleep,  
In your dream, together we will forever remain together_

 ** _All:_** _Not matter what happens,  
Our love will remain strong,  
Family Forever, Together Forever_

 _No matter where we are,_

 _We are together forever._

 ** _Rainbow Dash and Sonic together:_** _Together Forever._

 **(No one's POV)**

As Rainbow Dash and Sonic sang that last lyric they kissed and a beam of rainbow light shot up into the sky and began to surround Aleena, Manic, and Sonia.

"What is HAPPENING?!" Aleena shouted. Rainbow Dash and Sonic left their kiss and Sonic looked at Aleena with a smirk. "Our love for each other and our love for family is stronger than your want for revenge. Love is stronger than hate. Your jealously of my mother and her sister is never the way. All you wanted was power and that is never the way to become an alicorn." Sonic shouted. Then Aleena and her children were completely surrounded by the rainbow then there was a bright light that surrounded the entire school.

 **Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter should be longer. And it finally happened! Sonic and Rainbow Dash kissed! YES! The moment y'all have been waiting for.** **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To answer any questions, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Tails will be going to Equestria in this chapter. It will be long. Probably my longest chapter. After this is the epilogue, back to the story.**

 **(Sonic's POV)**

After the bright light disappeared a blue magic appeared and absorbed itself into me. 'That must be my alicorn magic.' When I looked around we all still had our pony parts and I had wings the size of Twilight's. "Whoa, this is way past cool." I said then I tried to fly with my wings but I fell to the ground. Then Rainbow Dash helped me up. She smiled at me and said, "I can teach you how to fly in Equestria." I nodded then turned around once a heard some groans. I saw a crater where Aleena, Manic, and Sonia were once flying. I ran over and saw then all back to normal.

"Aleena, you will never rule Equestria. The darkness in your heart has prevented you from becoming an alicorn. I now know the truth about you. You have dreamed about pleasing and being like my mother and Princess Luna ever since they became Alicorns but all you ended up doing is making yourself sad and angry at everyone even yourself. But being an alicorn won't make you happy. From what I have learned you could have been a great unicorn back in Equestria. Your abilities could have helped Equestria but all you have done is use them to get revenge."

Aleena shot her head up in anger when I finished then bowed her head in defeat. "I am sorry. I love my sisters dearly but once they became alicorns I just got so mad. I want to be adored just like them but instead I was cast aside like yesterday newspaper. I left Equestria when I learned that I would never become an alicorn. I didn't want to be in my sister's shadow anymore." She looked around at the destruction she caused. Then she looked at me. "Sonic, I am sorry I took you away from Celestia. My jealously took over and blinded me from what is truly important."

I helped her out of the crater and helped Manic and Sonia as well. "I know. I can see the change in your eyes. Jealously can blind anyone. Beside you now have Manic and Sonia. My cousins per say. You have this family now." She smiled at me. "Besides I am pretty sure that my friends here can help teach you true friendship and family."

Everyone nodded at that. "Yeah, if anyone can teach you us. After all, you don't have to worry. You're not the only one who was corrupted by magic." Sunset told her. She smiled.

"Sonic?" I turned and saw Manic and Sonia. "We are so sorry about how we treated you." Manic said. "Mother just always taught us to be mean and rude to you."

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past. The present is what matters now." I told them. They smiled at me and we all gathered in a group hug. After we left the group hug, I turned to Rainbow Dash. "So, I guess after that kiss, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?" I asked. She blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." She said as she walked up to me. We kissed again till Tails took is out of it. "So, are we going back to Equestria now?" He asked. We looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, we are." We all said our goodbye to everyone. Before we left I walked up to Aleena and my cousins.

"Are you ever coming back to Equestria?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Maybe one day. But for now, I will stay here and learn the value of family and friendship." Aleena told me. "I may have not had the happiest childhood but I did learn how to use my speed properly."

"I know, Sonic. Please tell your mother that I am sorry for taking you all those years ago." I nodded. "I will. Thanks to all of you." I told the other girls.

"You're welcome, Sonic. Tell Princess Twilight we said hi for us." I nodded even though I have no idea who Princess Twilight is. I turned around to leave this world and go to Equestria.

I took a deep breath. Rainbow Dash looked at me concerned. "Are you okay, Sonic?"

"I am just nervous. I mean I am leaving this world and from what you have told me I remember nothing about my mother. What if I changed from what she remembers? What will my talent be in Equestria? And…"

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash and Tails shouted interrupting my thoughts. I looked at them. "Sonic, don't worry about any of that. I will be right by your side the whole time." Rainbow assured me. "I will be with you too, Sonic." Tails told me. I smiled at both of them not only did I have a great little brother I also have girlfriend. We were about to leave but I felt like I was missing something. Then I realized I forgot my necklace. "Hang on. I will be right back." Then I sped away for a few minutes.

 **(Tails POV)**

"Where is Sonic going?" I asked Rainbow Dash. She thought to herself for a minute then she answered me. "I think Sonic is going to get his Solar Moon necklace." Now I was confused. "His Solar Moon necklace?" She nodded. "Yeah, before Sonic left Equestria Princess Celestia gave him that necklace. The necklace is supposed to light up whenever the sun rises or and when the moon rises."

"Wow." That's pretty cool but why didn't Sonic didn't tell me about it? "In case you're wondering why Sonic didn't tell you about his necklace it's because that he didn't want to lose it from Aleena. It was too special to him and he didn't know why until now." Rainbow Dash told me. That makes sense. If I had something special like that I wouldn't want to lose it either.

Sonic finally came back after a few minutes. "I'm back. Got my necklace." I was in awe looking at Sonic necklace. I looked just like the sun and moon combined into one. "Sorry I didn't tell you about this necklace buddy."

"It's alright, Sonic. Rainbow Dash told me everything."

 **(Sonic's POV)**

"We should get going." They both nodded. We waved at our friends and entered to portal to Equestria.

 **(No one's POV)**

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Tails entered to portal to Equestria and once they entered a bus pulled up and this world Rainbow Dash came out and noticed that they all were ponyed up. "Aww, man, did I miss something awesome?" Rainbow Dash complained. Then they all went back to normal and Applejack put her arm around her and smiled. "Well, Rainbow, we have a story to tell you." The others laughed and went off to tell this worlds Rainbow Dash what had happened.

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV)**

I began to feel the same wave of energy that I felt when I entered the human world. Then I opened my eyes and I saw Twilight. "Twilight! We're back!" I shouted. "Where did you go? How did you get to my friends at Canterlout High?" She asked me.

"Heh, that's a long story." I told her then I heard the portal activate again and when I turned around I saw a blue alicorn with the wind and a lightening bolt and a green emerald for a cutie mark and a small yellow Pegasus with two fox tails and a wrench for a cutie mark. "Sonic? Tails?"

They shook their heads and tried to stand on two hoofs but fell on their faces. "Uh, are they alright?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, they're a long story too."

I helped them both up on all four hooves. "Whoa, is this Equestria, Rainbow Dash?" Tails asked me. "Yeah, I think so. It's so weird walking in four hooves instead of two legs."

"Yeah, it was weird for me but the other way around." I told him. "Same for me assuming the three of you just came from the world with my friends from Canterlout high but that still doesn't explain why you went there."

"Heh, well Princess Celestia sent me there to save her son, Prince Sonic." I said pointing to the blue male alicorn. "A male alicorn?! Celestia's SON! What in Equestria is going on?" Twilight exclaimed. "Uhh, not to interrupt but maybe we should let my mother explain." Sonic said. Looking at Twilight we both agreed.

 _In Canterlout Castle_

 **(Celestia's POV)**

It has been over two weeks since I sent Rainbow Dash to save my son. I was staring out my window watching the Wonderbolts clear the skies then one of the royal guards came into my room. "Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash has returned." He told me. I gasped in surprise and ran to where Rainbow Dash would be and with her was Princess Twilight and her friends along with Rainbow Dash, a young yellow Pegasus and a blue alicorn with emerald green eyes and his cutie mark was the wind, a lightning bolt, and a green emerald. "Sonic?" I breathed out. At this Luna came out and gasped in surprise. "Sonic?" He walked up to the both of us. "Yes? I am Sonic, Are you, Princess Celestia?" He asked me. I nodded and the two of ran to each other and hugged. "oh, Sonic, I have missed you so much." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I have missed you too. I remember everything before I left Equestria." He left the hugged and gave Luna a hug as well. "I missed you too, Auntie Luna." She also had tears in her eyes. "I have missed you too, Sonic."

"Wahhh!" We all heard Pinkie Pie crying. "I have an idea. We should throw a party." Pinkie Pie said. We all laughed and threw a party and had Sonic's royal coronation the next day.

"I am proud to announce my long-lost son, Sonic, as the first alicorn prince of Equestria." I shouted. Everypony cheered. As Sonic, in a beautiful suit that Rarity made, walked down as all the ponies were cheering him on and Rainbow Dash was walking right beside him. I knew from the moment I first met her that she was the perfect mare for my son. He walked up to the balcony and waved nervously at all the other ponies. I walked up beside him. "Sonic, you are supposed to give a speech." I whispered to him. "Oh." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Hello, everypony. My name is Sonic. For many years, I was unknowingly kidnapped by someone who called themselves my mother. I knew that she wasn't my mother since this necklace that my mother gave me when I was five felt different. I can't explain it but it was just different. Her aura was different from Celestia. But I am proud to call myself a Prince of Equestria." Everypony cheered for him and we took a carriage so everypony can see the first alicorn prince of Equestria.

 **After this is the epilogue and I will see y'all in the epilogue don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the epilogue and there is surprise at the end. I think that all of you will love it. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **(?'s POV)**

I was so angry. How did this Rainbow Haired girl win the heart of my one true love? What does she have that I don't? I was watching her enter his home and didn't leave till the next morning. Luckily, I was neighbor with Sonic.

The next day at school, they all sat together at lunch talking about some place called Equestria. I looked in every book to find it. But I couldn't. then later I saw him and his siblings leave with him unconscious in their arms. I saw the rainbow haired girl and Tails leave to go save him I followed them to see if they would need my help. I remained behind my secret spot while watching then enter his house then a few minutes later I saw her fly out of the house. Hang on, FLY!? I rubbed my eyes and I truly saw her flying with Sonic in her arms and Tails was on her back. How does this girl have Pegasus wings and pony ears? I shook my head and I ran after them as fast as I could I even has to take several buses to keep up.

I then saw her land and knock on a door and enter the house and lock all the doors and windows. I groaned in frustration. I couldn't hear anything so I decided to sit outside and hide in the bushes. I fell asleep for a few minutes and I was awoken but a shout. I saw Sonic's mother and his siblings flying in the air and they looked like demons. 'What the heck is going on?'

Later I followed them to the local school. Canterlout high, I think. I hid in the bushes and watched as Aleena was doing something to Sonic. He was in pain, I could feel it. I was just about to save him when a bright light blinded me and Sonic was going. I heard him shout and I looked up at the roof and heard his beautiful singing voice.

Suddenly he, all the girls that were with him and Tails suddenly gained a long pony tail, pony ears, and Sonic, the rainbow haired girl, Tails, and two other girls gained wings. 'What in the world is going on?' but the last straw that made me angry was when I saw the love of my life and that Rainbow haired girl kissed on the lips! I was supposed to be Sonic first kiss not her! My face was as red as a tomato. There was another bright light and when it disappeared Aleena and her kids were back to normal and they all talked for a few minutes. Then Sonic sped away and then came back with a necklace that looked like a sun and moon combined. He put it on and Sonic, Tails and the Rainbow haired girl walked straight into the statue. I blinked again and rubbed by eyes in disbelief. I left the bushes and soon as I saw the rainbow haired girl again as she left the bus.

I slapped her hard. "Hey, what was that for?" She asked me. "That was for stealing my man." They all looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" The one with fire like hair asked me. "I mean I saw a girl with pony ears and Pegasus wings enter that statue along with Tails and Sonic. Sonic is my boyfriend and mine only." I shouted clearly angry. "We have no idea what y'all are talking about." The one in the cowboy hat said. I left them fuming and they all shrugged their shoulders.

I made a plan to enter the statue to see where it would lead and finally win the heart of my one true love.

 _Later that evening_

It was night time and no one was around. I walked up to the portal and entered it and when I opened my eyes I was in a library. Apparently, I was surrounded by crystals. I walked out and I saw that I was in a castle that was when I got a good look at myself. I was a beautiful pink unicorn with a very light pink body and my hair and tail were the same color as back home and on my flank was my Piko Piko hammer that I carry with me all the time. 'Wait, if I am a unicorn then that means that I have magic.' I used a spell that made my hammer appear. 'Maybe I can use my magic to win Sonic's heart. Finally, I will be my one true love and there is no one that can stop me.' I thought to myself while smiling evilly. "MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **(Sonic's POV)**

I was very happy to be home but I was also concerned. My mom told me that she and Auntie Luna were Princesses of Equestria, Twilight was Princess of Friendship and Candance was Princess of the Crystal Empire. They are all the ruler of something important in Equestria so if I am a prince then what do I rule?

 **As many of you might have guessed after this a sequel. My original plan was for the epilogue to be in the future and Sonic and Rainbow have a wedding and have kids then I reread my story and saw Amy and thought of this instead. The sequel is called The Pink Nightmare. Full description is on my fanfiction profile. I can't say when it will be posted but keep an eye out for it. I want to thank all of those who have faved, followed, and review this story and I will see all of you in the sequel. Bye!**


End file.
